This invention relates to a waste disposal system for disposing of waste, especially animal droppings, laboratory waste, shop waste, kitchen waste, etc. and more particuarly to such a system configured generally in the form of a glove or glove-like device.
Prior art waste disposal systems, for example, for disposing of animal droppings, such as dog, cat or other pet droppings are generally bulky and relatively complicated to make or use. The alternative to the prior art waste disposal devices is to merely use a rag or newspaper to scoop up the waste, thereby leading to possible contact with the waste material and/or soiling of the clothing of the person picking up the waste material. Moreover, when using a rag or newspaper to scoop up waste, this exposes the user to unpleasant smells and unpleasant feel and temperature of the waste being disposed of.
An object of the present invention is to provide a simple, inexpensive, portable, pleasant, highly reliable, easy to use waste disposable system for disposing of animal droppings and other wastes.
Another object of the invention is to provide a simple, inexpensive waste disposal system which permits disposing of waste such as animal droppings, while preventing personal contact with the waste, thereby preventing the spreading of germs or odors, and which substantially completely encloses the droppings after they are picked up.